Supermercado
by Maziixd
Summary: ¿Qué hace Akatsuki en un supermercado, que labor tiene cada miembro de la organización?- Mal summary -.-


**_Naruto no me pertenece._ **

**Es mi primera comedia no me maten**

**_Comienza en..._**

_3..._

_2.._

_1..._

_..._

Extrañamente Akatsuki tenía un supermercado.

Cada vez que los miembros de la organización no tenían misiones se encargaban de un pequeño supermercado.

Kakuzo se encargaba de la caja registradora.

—Tiene que donar un peso a la fundación "aquíestamosparatimarla"— habló tan rápido que no se le entendió.

—Disculpe— dijo tímidamente la señora que era su turno

—¡No le devolveré el peso, así que, tiene que donarlo!— el gritó asustó a la mujer haciéndola retroceder

—¿Cuál fundación? — preguntó cohibida

—¡Ash! Fundación Kakuzo—

—¡Esa no era la fundación!— gritó bastante enojada.

—Para que pregunta entonces.

Una mala decisión del líder, colocar a Kakuzo como cajero. Simplemente es un tacaño.

Las zonas de los maricos se encargaba Kizame.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos hoy sopa de almeja?— le preguntó a su esposo. Él caballero lo pensó un poco pero antes de dar las respuestas alguien le interrumpió.

—¿!Acaso le gustaría que yo la cocinara, a fuego medio y le agregare un sinfín de cosas¡?— le gritó el hombre azul.

—En…Entonces hagamos pescado frito con sopa de pescado—dijo con un poco de miedo. El cónyuge de la señora tenía miedo a contesta pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—¿¡Le gustaría que yo le cortara la cabeza y luego lo metiera en una olla con agua y lo dejara hervir hasta que sus ojos se secaran, o que la partiera en dos y le sacara la columna vertebral y huesos y luego en aceite caliente la friera!?

La mujer abrió los ojos a más no poder, ir a ese supermercado no era tan buena idea después de todo.

Ambos se fueron casi corriendo, no querían escuchar más de aquel extraño ser azul.

Kizame tomó un pescado coloco dos dedos en cada mejilla y comenzó a moverla.

—¿Quién es el mejor pescadito de aquí?— hizo una voz algo rara y se comenzó a reír — soy yo— se glorificaba el mismo

En definitiva Kizame estaba en contra al maltrato al pescado.

La zona de juguete, aquel lugar más codiciado por todos los niños y niñas del lugar, aunque el encargado de este sitio se trata de Sasori, el marionetista.

Una niña jugaba felizmente con una muñeca, hasta que alguien se la quito de las manos bruscamente.

—Estas muñecas hay que tratarlas con cuidado, son unas diosas entre las diosas, son perfectas. Su manos, sus pies, sus hombros, sus caderas, su nariz, su boca, sus ojos, sus cabe… — no logró terminar ya que vio un objeto rosa en el pelo de la muñeca, si era lo que pensaba que era la niña se podría despedir de este mundo y visitaría el lindo mundo de las marionetas —¿¡Esto es una goma de mascar!?¿¡Fuiste capaz de ponerle esa asquerosidad que salió de tu boca con baba incluida, al cabello de esta diosa en miniatura!?—le gritó. La niña solo dio un bufido

—Y a mí me dicen que soy una infantil— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero no antes sacando una goma de mascar sabor fresa y metiéndola a su boca.

A los niños nunca le gustaba entrar a esa zona ya que el que encargado estaba loco por las muñecas.

El sector favorito de las mujeres, donde pueden chismosear con tranquilidad pero en este supermercado era la excepción

"_No prefiero el azul_" pensó mientras se miraba las uñas "_No es el mejor el verde, me hace resaltar más mis dedos_" miraba desde una que otra perspectiva sus manos pero le era imposible decidirse cual color elegir "_Si, definitivamente elegiré el morado_"

El encargado de ese sector era Itachi. Este hacia caso omiso a todas las charlas que daban las señoras de avanzada edad –por no decir viejas- contando la vida de otras personas.

Lo que le preocupaba a él, era que mejor color de uña le acentuaba a su piel nívea.

Zetuso es el encargado de los vegetales, casi siempre intentaba ligar con una lechuga o algún que otro repollo.

Tobi el que se encargaba de probar la calidad de las mascaras para hallowen, aunque casi siempre le explotaban en la cara (N/A: Esas que uno empieza a bombear sangre)

Nagato era el encargado de enviar energía para que el lugar no tuviera un apagón, no era porque él quisiera, no, si no lo hacía no tenia su tan maravillosa papilla de manzana.

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki cumplían un rol en el supermercado, pero cuando era la hora de cerrar, había una tradición la cual no se debía romper sacarse una foto como familia.

Esta vez le tocó a Tobi tomar la foto.

—¡Digan Tobi es buen chico!— todos asintieron

—¡Tobi es gay!— gritaron al unisonó

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Soy una buena chica no me maten.

Estruje hasta la ultima gota de imaginación que tenia -.- pero me siento realizada! mi primera comedia lista *Comienza a bailar como loca*

Bueno como se que muchos no leen esto así que me despido.

Besito de vaca Bye~


End file.
